


Like A Red String Of Fate

by anilee0510



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon - Manga, M/M, spoilers for chapter 142
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anilee0510/pseuds/anilee0510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as we’re together, we’re invincible. </p>
<p>Alternatively, I’m a puddle of incoherent mess after chapter 142 and this is my attempt at self-therapy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Red String Of Fate

“But as long as I’m here, you’ll be invincible!”

Hinata has on a grin of absolute confidence while his bright, clear eyes brim with an unconditional trust in him. In  _them_  and in what they’ve become.

Kageyama recognizes it all too well because he’d felt the same- still feels the same, when he sees Hinata soaring on court.  

Hinata’s words, the very words he’d spoken before to convince him of the value of being the ultimate decoy, now infuse him with a calm and quiet assurance. Any worry he had about Oikawa dissipates, leaving not a trace behind.

Unbidden, memories of the last match surface.

_“I could tell you were thinking a lot, but I’m not a mind reader, so if you don’t say something, I won’t know what you’re thinking about!_ ”

He wonders when Hinata became able to read him so well. Or maybe, after all this time, he’d simply become readable to Hinata.

Unspoken between them is Hinata’s promise:  _I’ll hit every toss sent my way and I’ll do so gratefully!_

So when Hinata yells, “Give me the ball!” (so reminiscent of his  _I’m here!_  the echoes of which are still resonating), Kageyama returns his promise: “ _Jump to your highest point, and I’ll send the ball your way._ ” 

Even as Hinata panics and the entire gymnasium thinks he’s jumped too close, the ball Kageyama tosses is filled with the certainty of victory because he knows.

“No one is there! So spike it down!”

The ball slams down on the other side of the net, to the discontent of Seijou and the cheers of Karasuno.

Kageyama doesn’t hear any of that though. Hinata’s looking at him, eyes wide and breathless with the thrill of success.

Like an invisible connection, the words hang silently between them- 

_As long as we’re together, we’re invincible._

\- like a red string of fate.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Who is ready for the match to end because I am not.


End file.
